blogclan_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Wollow and Giggle's Fanfic
The Silver Chronicles Shade And Silver ShadeClan Allegiances Leader Shadowstar-Black and white tom Servants, Ice(pool), Green(song), Storm(frost) Deputy Gorsefoot-Grey she-cat Servants, Snake(frost), Dark(tail), Hare(foot) Medicine Cat Fallowreed-Golden grey she-cat with black paws. Servants, Windy(sky) & Mouse(foot) & Deer(berry) Apprentice Servants, Sand(paw) & Leaf(whisker) Warriors Reedblossom- ginger tabby she-cat Servant, Echo(dawn) Troutsky- brown and grey tom. Apprentice, Treepaw Servant, Red(pelt) Apprentice Servant, Stone(paw) Whiskersky- Pale grey tom Servants, Cloud(foot) and Berry(tail) Greyfeather- grey she-cat. Apprentice, Featherpaw Servant, Tawny(sky) Apprentice Servant, Bramble(paw) Apprentices Featherpaw- light grey she-cat Treepaw- blue-gray tom Queens ShadeClan Poppybird - pale brown she-cat(mother to Silverkit and Greykit) Reeddawn- ginger she-cat Hill Cats Fallow(wind)-Grey she-cat(mother to Valley(kit),Storm(kit),and Whisper(kit)) Cave Cats Lake Cats Elders ShadeClan Mistfoot- Brown tabby she-cat Servant, Dawn(light) Apprentice Servant,River(paw) Redfur- ginger tabby she-cat Servants, Fire(storm) and Whisker(shadow) Hill Cats Cave Cats Curled(tail)- Old black tom with a curly tail Aspen(sky)- tabby she-cat Lake Cats Sun(flame)- golden yellow tom. Servants and Apprentic Servants Hill Cats Ice(pool)- Brown tabby she-cat with white paws Dark(tail)-black tom with white tail Mouse(foot)-Red she-cat.medicine cat. Echo(dawn)-pale gold tom. Berry(tail)-pale grey tom with black paws. Dawn(light)-solid white she-cat with green eyes. 'Apprentice:'River(paw)-light grey she-cat with sandy colored paws Cave Cats Green(song)-grey and black Tom Tawny(sky)- dappled brown and white she-cat 'Apprentice:'Bramble(paw)- Sandy tom with blue eyes and black paws Storm(frost)-white she-cat with grey paws. Hare(foot)-brown tom Deer(berry)-tortoiseshell she-cat.medicine cat. 'Apprentice:'Sand(paw)-sandy colored tom Whisker(shadow)-black tom with thick whiskers Lake Cats Snake(frost)- sleek black Tom with golden eyes Windy(sky)- white and ginger she-cat.medicine cat 'Apprentice:'Leaf(whisker)-black and grey tom with white paws and amber eyes Red(pelt)-ginger and black she-cat. 'Apprentice:'Stone(paw)-grey she-cat with ginger paws. Cloud(foot)-solid white she-cat. Fire(storm)-ginger tom with brown paws Cats Outside the Clans Eclipse- Dark brown she-cat loner Whiskers- Solid black loner tom Prologue: Wollow, Edited by Giggle An old grey cat, whose fur was speckled with stars, looked down on another starry cat. This young kit, who was brown and short-furred, looked up at the older cat. “Tell me a story!” the kit squealed to grey cat. The older cat sighed, and started speaking. “Long ago, there were not five Clans, but one, which had conquered all the others. ShadeClan ruled over all the cats, making them do their dirty work and never have the honor of the title of warrior. They were called servants. The cats still lived in four groups, but there were ShadeClan cats in each one, who were the only ones to have the claim to the titles of leader, deputy, or medicine cat. “Even the tiniest ShadeClan kit would be superior to another Clan’s wisest elder. CaveClan, HillClan, and LakeClan cats were treated with disrespect, considered useless. One cat, who started out as a kit just like you, began to change this….” Chapter 1: Giggle, Edited by Wollow Poppybird smiled as Greykit blinked open her big brown eyes. "Silverkit, come on and play with me!" “No,Greykit. Wait till Silverkit opens her eyes." Poppybird murmured. “But I want to go outside too!" protested a small scrap of silver fur. She popped her head above the edge of the nest. Reeddawn shook her head. “Are they always like that?" she asked Poppybird. The older queen nodded. “Every day," she laughed as Silverkit tried to catch Greykit. The tall kit stood proud, her eyes gleaming. She narrowed her brown eyes at her little sister, but Silverkit couldn't see that. “Open your eyes, Silverkit!"she whined. “I don't like playing by myself!" “Play with Valleykit, then." Silverkit mumbled as she sighed and curled back into the nest. "Valleykit?" Poppybird hissed. “Silverkit, Valley does not have respect. Kit is only for the respected, so it is just Valley!" Silverkit twisted her face in confusion. “Isn't she a kit like me?" “No," Reeddawn said. “She is a Hill Cat's daughter and shall not have the respect of pure ShadeClan." She paused. “She is worse than that...she has ShadeClan blood in her Hill Cat veins." Silverkit could nearly hear the queen shiver. ---- Silverkit shivered in her nest. Easing her eyes open,she didn't think twice. Reeddawn snored farther away,and Fallow with her kits were in their nest. She had heard Fallow name them, Stormkit, Valleykit, and Whisperkit. Do the Hill Cats really have different names than us? '' she wondered as she gazed around the nursery. ''But what's so special about opening my eyes? Twisting in confusion, she still couldn't see the nursery that Greykit told her about. This didn't feel right. She knew it wasn't right. It never would be right. Not after she realized she couldn't see what Greykit could. Everything was darkness. Black. Nothingness. Chapter 2: Wollow, edited by Giggle "Silverkit! Wanna play mossball?" Valleykit yowled, racing out of the nursery. Her speed showed her HillClan ancestry. "Sure!" Silverkit yowled back, looking excited. She started dashing toward the exit. Poppybird barred the way with her tail. "Play with your sister, she's a true ShadeClan cat, not a servant." Silverkit sighed, and padded toward where her sister was playing warrior with some moss. "Another cat to play with! You be the mouse, and I'm the warrior!" Greykit yowled, racing toward Silverkit. Silverkit sighed, and began to run. She suddenly ran into the bramble wall of the nursery. "You silly mouse! I bet you're a weak little blind thing! I'll eat you all up!" Greykit yowled, batting at Silverkit. "Blind?" Silverkit asked, tilting her head. "You can't see, silly mousebrain!" Then I think I'm blind... Silverkit had realized that Greykit and the others had a sense of things she didn't. But that wouldn't stop her, right? Silverkit wriggled out of the brambles, yowling as they raked her fur. "What's wrong?" Poppybird asked, padding up to the kits. "Silverkit, the silly mousebrain, ran straight into the brambles!" Greykit yowled, purring. Poppybird thought for a bit, then picked Silverkit up. "When I flick my tail, come to me," she meowed, narrowing her eyes. Silverkit was confused. ''How am I supposed to know when she flicks her tail? Maybe it has to do with the other sense that Greykit has. Maybe I'm supposed to see it? '' Poppybird growled. "Silverkit. What color is my fur?" "What?" Silverkit asked. "You're really BLIND?" Poppybird yowled, looking angry. She stormed out of the den, the ground shaking with her pawsteps.